Abyssal Fog Fleet
Introduction We are the Abyssal Fog Fleet. We are a small yet deadly force, whose ships roam the seas and conduct pirating raids on targets, steal the goods and sink the ships (after moving the crew of the ship, of course: we are not monsters). If the life of raiding is right for you, then join and sign up today for a chance of glory at the high seas and to leave your mark on history. How to Join Before you can go and join this wonderful navy, you must first prove you are worthy of being considered a warrior by filling out this simple application form and then send it to high command. 1) What is your name? 2) What ships do you wish to bring (cruiser warships are preferred, but any really will do)? 3) Are you in any other navies in the Wikia? 4) Why do you wish to join? 5) What do you wish to achieve as a pirating captain? 6) What is the airspeed velocity of an unladen pegasus? Members Grand Admiral Leonidas Vladator: Known as 'Lord Dharak', he is a calm and composed man, but a little on the brass and reckless side, often biting a little more than he should really chew. Not very popular with other officers and commanders, the normal sailors love him for his bravery and treatment of men under his command. Rules of the Navy 1) Be respectful to all members, big and small. 2) No uncensored swearing. 3) No allinace making without Fleet Admiral permission. 4) All ships must use a red, grey and black colour scheme. Status CODE Green: At peace. Business as usual. CODE Yellow: CODE Orange: CODE Red: CODE Purple: Ships in the Navy ShadowVal.jpg|The Shadow Valkrye is a powerful large heavy cruiser designed for long range raiding, supporting amphibious assaults and as a command ship. She is armed with many powerful guns, rocket launchers and missile pads. Dark X Sheria.jpg|The Dark X Sheria is an aviation cruiser based on the Shadow Valkyrie. She can hold a large number of aircraft as well as attack craft which can be launched from 2 side doors. She is designed for long range striking and as a fleet flagship. Midnight.jpg|The Midnight Striker is a scout cruiser, used for scouting, escorting and radar picket duties off the mainlands. Despite smaller guns and less rocket launchers, the cruiser has similar missile capabilities. Phantom.jpg|The Phantom Gladiator is the main light aircraft carrier of the fleet. Armed with rockets and a large array for bombers, this carrier is often at the centre of a battle fleet. Bloodlust.jpg|The Bloodlust Revenge is a large command ship, used to control small sqaudrons of ships and act as a flagship if required. She has a lot more armour and firepower than other ships, as well as much more advance radar and fire control technology, but is also slower. Nightmare.jpg|The Nightmare Vladitor is the unofficial flagship of the navy. She has better placed secondary guns and extra firepower and has additional rocket launchers. She has better command facilities at the rear of the ship and is overal much tougher than the Shadow Valkyrie. EclipseDragon.jpg|Origianlly a cruiser for another navy, the Eclipse Dragon was rebuilt and modernised for Abyssal service. She is a powerful cruiser with big guns, rocket launchers, missiles, decent armour and huge command centres for her size. Plauge bringer .jpeg|The Plague Bringer is a fast and heavily armed battlecruisers. With tonnnes of weapons, advanced sensors, fast speeds and actually workable armour compared to other battlecruisers, this ship lives to raid the oceans and strike fear. Garmadon.jpg|A large cruiser with lots of powerful guns and missile, the Armada Garmadon strikes fear into its enemies with its terrifying firepower, quick speed and imposing spikes. Rumor case it that it was originates from Korhal. Unholy flame .jpeg|The Unholy Flame is a massive ship with lots of large guns, a powerful missile battery, fast speed and respectable armour. Though not the flagship of the navy, she is as of now the largest ship Ybygyyb.jpeg|The Executor is a massive warship armed to the teeth with guns, missiles and even amphibious forces for land operations and raiding. She serves battle warship and raider with capabilities for raiding land targets, Graviton.jpg|The Graviton Judgement is a refinement of the Dark X Sheria. Longer, better armoured, more guns and larger airwing, she is a powerful aviation cruiser that is essential in the navy's air capabilities. Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies